Ed's Proposal
by Stranger's Luck
Summary: "You took my heart of stone... and made me feel human again. So here I am, down on one... automail knee... I'm asking you to be Mrs. Edward Elric." - Ed


Ed's Proposal

Inspired by video on YouTube! Here's the link if ya wanna watch it: www .youtube watch?v=IMyY7Qu5XTc

Just get rid of the spaces okay?

I own nothing.

* * *

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Savior of the People, was in Colonel Mustang's office. He was very unaware of things today and something had to be on his mind.

Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, noticed this and had a smug grin on his face.

"So Fullmetal, what's this about you wanting the day off today?" he asked professionally. Very rarely has Edward Elric actually asked other people to do something, but it was even more rare to see Edward Elric ask Roy Mustang permission for something.

"Well, I have something important that I wanna do today and I need the day off," Ed replied, not wanting to look at said Colonel's smug face.

"Why, of course Fullmetal. Though I don't see why you chose to ask me when normally you would have left without even a note. Though I doubt we would have even noticed you were gone," Roy smirked, waiting for the outburst.

"_Who are you calling so small that an ant would need a magnifying glass to see Colonel Bastard!_" Edward shrieked. Just a normal part of everyday routine in Colonel Mustang's office.

Ed stomped out of the office with a huff and slammed the door shut. On his way out he was muttering something like, "Idiot Colonel Bastard," and another murmur about meeting up with Winry.

Colonel Mustang, being a very observant bastard as Ed would say, noticed Fullmetal hadn't taken Alphonse with him. The two brothers are inseparable and yet he had left Al in the room without him.

"Hawkeye? Alphonse? Do either of you know why Fullmetal had to take leave today, and even asked for it too?" Roy asked in smug curiosity. If Fullmetal was doing something out of the ordinary than Roy Mustang would have plenty of teasing to do as soon as he would see Fullmetal.

"No sir," Hawkeye replied curtly.

Roy looked over to Al for answers.

"Brother said something about meeting up with Winry and a ring this morning," Alphonse replied cheerily for his brother. He was finally going to propose to Winry.

"He's going to propose to her!" Roy mustang yelled out, successfully getting the attention of his subordinates.

"Little guy's finally gonna propose to her? Bout time he did," Havoc said, knowing Ed and Winry would get together sooner or later.

"Let's go Hawkeye, Al, everyone. We're gonna listen to Fullmetal propose," Roy smirked, getting up from his desk as a way to get out of doing horrible paperwork.

"Sir, this isn't an excuse to not do paperwork is it?" Hawkeye asked him, her hand was already on her gun, ready to fire at command.

Roy looked anxious then replied, "Of course not Lieutenant Hawkeye, we are simply listening to Fullmetal's most likely clumsy proposal."

Everybody walked out the door toward the place Al had directed them to. The café Ed went to meet with Winry was surprisingly quaint and served dishes found in Resembool. A rather nice place for the two, considering their background.

"Ah look! Winry's coming! You can do it Brother!" Al cheered Ed at a table nearby. Everyone had decided to hide at two big tables and move them together, they were hidden from view by menus.

"Umm… Winry?" Ed asked as she approached him.

"Yes Edward?" Winry asked, oblivious to what she would be asked in a moment.

"This is really hard for me," Ed blushed, scratching the back of his head anxiously. "I've been practicing… on Al," Ed explained to her.

Back with the others, a couple of them had spit out their drinks and stared incredulously at Al. Al just smiled sheepishly.

"Do I really wanna know about this?" Winry asked, thinking it was rather an awkward thing to say.

"No not like that!" Ed frantically tried to explain her.

"Wait, where was I?" Ed asked thoughtfully. "Okay, umm… well I found some straw in the backyard and I transmuted it into a ring,"

Fuery awed at this statement and Hawkeye sighed. It was actually pretty cute for Ed to say and do.

"And I know I haven't always been the best friend, but… I realized something last night," Ed grinned at her, flustered.

"Oh yeah, last night," Roy rolled his eyes. Fullmetal and the Rockbell girl always had a thing for each other.

"I realized that I love you Winry," Ed concluded, smiling softly at her.

Al awed as his brother had finally said his feelings out loud to Winry.

"So if there's still someplace in your heart for me," Ed continued on with his proposal.

"This is good!" Havoc and Breda congratulated the boy for the rather sweet words he was saying.

"You took my heart of stone… and made me feel human again."

"Aww!" Everybody except Colonel Mustang said. Who know Ed had it in him to say such sweet and endearing words.

"So here I am down on one… automail knee…" Ed got into proper proposal position with the ring in his hands.

"Aww this is good," Roy smirked, chuckling at his subordinate's romantic antics.

"Oh get on with it!" Hawkeye muttered for Ed to continue his proposal.

"I'm asking you to be Mrs. Edward Elric," Ed finished, looking up at Winry hopefully.

"Gosh Edward, it's about time!" Winry teased. She was happy that Ed proposed, she really was.

Back at the table everyone was laughing or at least stifling it, seeing Ed's blushing face when he heard Winry reply.

"I thought you'd never ask," Winry continued on heartfelt.

"So me and Al already hooked up so…" Winry said quickly, looking away from the blond.

Ed's mouth was open, staring at her in disbelief. Everyone, except the ever so stoic Hawkeye, was staring at Al with the same expression as Ed's. Al was as equally astonished as everybody.

"Al! You should've told your brother you two were already together so he wouldn't embarrass himself!" Havoc muttered over to Al.

"But, I didn't even know that we _were _together!" Al cried out to them, trying to tell them the truth.

"I'm just kidding of course I say yes!" Winry squealed her answer after seeing Ed's disbelief.

Ed laughed, grinning happily. He leaned over Winry's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. A moment later, Winry burst out laughing.

"What do you think he said?" everybody asked between themselves.

"Ed! Let's go tell Al about the wedding!" Winry said happily, a huge smile stretching across her face.

"No need Winry," Ed smirked. He looked over to where everyone sat. "Everybody already knows."

When they saw Ed look over at them, they tried not to hide in embarrassment of being caught. Finally, Al asked, "How did you know we were here Brother? And what did you whisper in Winry's ear?"

"It's kinda hard not to see a whole group of people still in their military uniforms Al. Next time, when you eavesdrop, try to look normal," Ed grinned at them. "As for what I said to Winry…"

Ed put his arm around Winry and walked out of the café, he drawled out one simple sentence in a low voice they could all clearly hear before the couple now left.

"Alphonse is an idiot…"


End file.
